A typical ram guidance assembly which is described in PCT/WO 2005039798 (CROWN PACKAGING TECHNOLOGY INC.) has a seal arrangement to prevent coolant fluid from leaking into the machine at the rear and leaking into the tooling at the front. However, in the ram guidance assembly of PCT/WO 2005039798, the coolant is fed back to the machine collection sump where it is returned to a chiller unit. A check valve is also used to ensure that the assembly stays full of fluid and that there is complete coverage of the ram.
Since oil could have leaked from anywhere in the manufacturing process into the process coolant, this contaminated coolant could deposit oil on cans further down the production line. If such leakage arises due to faulty seals, there is a need to change all seals in the manufacturing process in order to avoid subsequent damage to cans and necessitate scrapping of those cans. Changing of the seals requires machine down time and loss of production time for each machine. This is clearly costly.